musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Butt Fuck Your Own Face:Sockeye
Artist: Sockeye Album: Barf on a Globe (perhaps, or maybe Retards Hiss Past My Window) Appears On (Mixes): Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs; Dub Club: Born To Kill - Matt Song Notes: Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs: A little while, this came up on shuffle while I was talking to one of my friends, Mia Descandion -- I knew it'd be right up her proverbial alley, but maybe other people would dig it as well. It's not the best song in the world—in fact, I think the best phrase I could use to describe it is "gloriously retarded". It's got lyrics like "Butt fuck your own face/butt fuck your own face/your face has a really nice ass/your face has really big titties", and it's basically generally retarded but gloriously so. I don't know anything about the band (This was, like "Leper In A Tumbledryer", one of the random songs from the Chris Morris audiogalaxy group; they were really good for random, awesome things, actually. I wish Audiogalaxy still existed. I loved the group concept, where you could send things to other users and what not. That was so very awesome.); I did a search, and apparently the only Sockeye is a local (Seattle) band as it turns out—though their site doesn't look like that of a band that'd record a song called "Butt Fuck Your Own Face". On the other hand, this Sockeye looks like they might have recorded a song called that, but it looks like they only have the one album, which doesn't have it on there. And this is the only Google result for a title-search. So, yeah, not sure. (Regardless, I'm not sure if I'd necessarily want more Sockeye; I think "Butt Fuck Your Own Face" might just do me—but it'd be nice to know a bit more about who did it, y'know? Because it's pretty awesome in its own way.) Needless to say, though, this song isn't terribly work-safe, though I'm not sure if many places would want you downloading mp3s at work anyway! ''Additional Information: In the comments, I posted this: Hm—I've found out that I think it's on the "Barf On The Globe" album (which is kind of amusing, because that title sounds like one of those made up ones in a bad sitcom where they want to be all "Oh, those kids, and their rock and roll music!"), and the only thing I can find is that you can apparently email the guy who founded their label (Wheelchair Full Of Old Men) and the band. They don't seem to have any other web prescence other than folks talking about how cool they are. ''And, apparently, they actually have a tribute record. ''Man, maybe someone should let the Seattle Sockeye know their band name's taken by the founders of Ohio Tardcore. Also, an alternate spelling is Buttfuque Your Own Face. - Rev. Syung Myung Me Category:Songs "Barf On A Globe" is a collection cd of their 7" material 1989-1998. "Retards Hiss Past My Window" is their album. Both cd's have different recordings of the song Buttfuck Your Own Face. On "Retards" the song is spelled differently (Buttfuque Yr Own Face). This band is from STOW, OHIO.